Bats Among the Birds
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: It all started with a girl who shouldn't have been in the Digital World. It all ended with a being that shouldn't have been revived. It is the journey between these two points, however, that defines the lives and hearts of Rika Nonaka and Ryo Akiyama. Ryuki drabble chapters. AU
1. Death

_Hi! I really need to stop posting so much multi-chap drabble stuff...but here we are anyway XD._

_This relates to three challenges/prompts I currently have: The Digimon Bingo (prompt Meramon), The What-If Challenge (What if Rika never became friends with Takato and Henry?), and the Dicing-Up Songs Challenge...which will be explained better in a moment. All three are from the Digimon Fanfiction Challenge forums._

_Now, in regards to the third challenge...basically, you take a song, and each line from it is a prompt for a poem/drabble/chapter, and it is complete once all lines are used. You can use repeated lines, but you don't have to. In my case, I chose the song Revenge by Chevelle (go check it out on youtube, btw), which has 20 lines, not counting repeats. So there will be a minimum of 20 drabbles for this story. The drabbles themselves will be mostly plot-driven, out of order, and updated erratically, but will form the bigger picture by the end. _

_With that out of the way, here's the first drabble. The line in italics next to the title is the song line being used._

_EDIT: Drabble was expanded to fit the 500-word rule for the Digimon Bingo Challenge._

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, Ryo would show up more and have more development in Tamers. Also that awkward juxaposition of the spider Digimon episode and the IceDevimon episode wouldn't have happened.** _

Data Fragment 1: Death (Crowds and torches fill the air)

"There are others here."

The three figures further studied the crudely-made grave in silence. It was only a large heap of rocks, like the aftermath of a village stoning. On the already-dirty paper on top was a simplistic scrawl of a fiery being, probably a Meramon. Only humans would be sentimental enough to make a monument to decimated data.

Well, Ryo knew he had no right to talk. He was human too. All too human, it seemed. Far too vulnerable to injury, death, and worse. Seeing a grave cut into him like a guillotine. Already his body pained him, a memento of mortality.

Cyberdramon had no such problem. Quickly the Ultimate dragon Digimon grew bored by the pebble pile. He began roaming about, seeking opponents to annihilate and absorb, as always. Death meant nothing to him. For countless beings, he was death, the shameless reaper.

But she, the one who still stood beside Ryo, defied death, logic, destiny even. Her form, so human and vulpine at once, was neither. The shadows of the towering stones around them made her purple armor and silver staff appear almost black.

"Rika…" Ryo began.

The purple fox priestess turned away. "Kizuhamon," she corrected.

Ryo also averted his gaze. "Right, Kizuhamon…"

Kizuhamon glanced back to the grave. "Think that human is still alive?"

Ryo shrugged. "Dunno. Probably not, unless they found their partner fast. Even then there's no guarantee. That Meramon might have been the partner."

There was more silence. Only the wind wailed out its grief.

"Let's go," said Kizuhamon, turning around and walking away.

"Yeah," said Ryo, following.

As they walked away, Cyberdramon soon rejoining them, darkness abruptly soaked the land. There was no sunset or sunrise here, only sudden day and sudden night. There were no seasons. There was no rain. There were only sandstorms in this barren land.

There were other worlds connected to this one, and almost all of them were prettier and more lively. Some were cities, some were jungles, some had only water or only sky. All of them were facsimiles of the real thing, constructed from discarded, broken, and stolen data. There were no more life in the trees than there were in the rocks.

Digimon had life. But it was not the same as human life. Not that it meant they were inferior, stupid creatures: Ryo had too many close shaves to think that. But they were a different kind of life form. They weren't born of flesh and blood. They didn't need to consume nutrition to live. They could not naturally reproduce by themselves. By scientific definition, they weren't alive.

Ryo wondered if that was why Digimon always fought. Why they always tried to reach the real world. Why they wanted humans to raise them. They wanted to prove that they were truly alive, and worthy of the title of life.

But even Ryo, the human, was translated to data here. Just like all the Digimon. So right now, maybe he didn't count as alive either. How could one be alive in the land of death, after all?

_IIIIII_

_So, being a fragment set later in the timeline, this probably leaves more questions than answers XD. As mentioned earlier, it will make more sense as more story fragments come in. Let me know what you think so far :)._


	2. Dream

_Hi again! Backtracking to the beginning in this drabble, so things will make slightly more sense :P._

**Data Fragment 2: Dream **_**(**__Surprise you're chosen, now finish it)_

Like so many disasters, it all began with a girl.

Ryo found Rika swarmed by Digimon, begging for her to take them as her partner. But Rika already had a partner in Renamon, and the golden fox Digimon was adamantly defending her position. But the excited, desperate Digimon just kept coming.

Ryo sent Cyberdramon to rescue them, of course. Once Ryo finally comprehend that there was _another_ human in the Digital World beside him, anyway. He had been marooned here for months, and only other sentient beings he saw were Digimon.

Also, she was kind of cute.

Rika was understandably confused, frightened, and angry all at once. One moment she was in her room, swiping a strange blue card through her card reader. The next, portals are opening around her, and she was getting pulled in by the fervent monsters on the other side. Now, she was stranded in a bizarre world with only a fox, a dragon, and a boy she's never met before.

…Oh wait, they _had_ met before, at the final round in a card tournament. Ryo remembered this a moment too late, as he barely avoided being punched by Rika. She then ranted about not needing to be saved, saying that she could have digivolved Renamon if things got too rough. She was just testing out her new partner's power.

Renamon only said she had faced worse.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Ryo said patiently through gritted teeth. "The Digital World's a dangerous place, even for Cyberdramon and me."

"I told you, I don't need your help," Rika growled, turning away from him. "I've got Renamon, and I know how to play the game. I'll be fine."

"Play the _game_?" Ryo asked. "This isn't a game! You can _die_ here!"

"What else can this be?" Rika replied, turning back around. She held her hand out, and the edges of her fingers faded and flickered for a moment. Her expression was carefully neutral. "This isn't the real world, and this isn't my real body. The real me's probably comatose somewhere…or something." She laughed. "Yeah, I'm dreaming. That's the only way this makes any sense. I'm bored of the card game, so now I'm dreaming about actual Digimon."

Ryo couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Let's see how long that theory of yours lasts."

"Whatever," Rika replied, as she and Renamon walked away. "You enjoy your dream. I'll enjoy mine."

IIIIII

"Why are you still following me?"

"Because I'm your dream boy?"

"Ugh."

_IIIIII_

_So basically Rika ended up getting dragged into the Digital World instead of staying in the real world, and this is the main key point of the AU. I thought it sounded reasonable that Rika thought the Digital World was a videogame/dream, but what do you think?_


	3. Unfair

_Hello again! This time we have a bit of a fight on our hands. This takes place 1 to 2 weeks after Rika arrived in the Digital World. _

**Data Fragment 3: Unfair **(_Yell it louder, really sink that point in)_

The Dokugumon were everywhere. Their queen, Arukenimon, cackled as the Champion-level spiders poured from her abdomen like blood. Her demented laughter was cut short, however, as Cyberdramon leapt upon the humanoid spider and knocked her to the ground.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted, summoning myriad glowing crystals and raining them down on the approaching Dokugumon. The attack drove back the spiders, but it did not destroy them.

"Stay back!" Ryo shouted, keeping in front of Rika. He struck the nearest enemy with the energy whip from his D-Ark.

"I'm not your damsel in distress, dammit!" Rika snapped back, kicking a heap of dust at one of the other foes. The spider skittered back, and trying to rub the sand out of its eyes.

Ryo grunted as some of the grit got into his eyes too. "I'm trying to _help_ you, dammit!"

"I _said_ I don't need it!"

"_Why_ do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not going to rely on you or anyone else!" Rika growled, before turning to her partner. "Renamon, hurry up and digivolve!"

"If only it were that easy," said Renamon, before a Dokugumon tackled her from the side.

"Renamon!" Rika exclaimed. Snarling, she picked up a small, sharp rock and struck one of the Dokugumon's eyes with it. Letting out a angry screech, the spider Digimon abandoned its assault on Renamon, leaping toward Rika with outstretched jaws.

"No!" yelled Ryo, slicing into the Dokugumon's side with his energy whip. The spider Digimon cried out and landed clumsily on the ground, giving Rika enough time to escape. But it didn't give Ryo enough time to notice the other Dokugumon rushing toward him.

Ryo screamed as the spider Digimon chomped down on his whip-wielding arm. His D-Ark fell from his grasp, its searing light fizzling out as it hit the dusty ground. Ryo struggled to get his arm free, but the Dokugumon's teeth only clamped down harder.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled, firing all the fragments onto the sole Dokugumon. It shrieked and let go of Ryo, who stumbled back holding his now-flickering arm. The spider Digimon soon dissolved into data, which Renamon quickly absorbed.

"That's it, Renamon! Walk all over them!" shouted Rika, running over. She glanced to Ryo, who was now sitting on the ground. "…You're lucky, you know. That thing nearly ate you."

"Oh, I know," Ryo replied, smiling despite the pain. His arm began to stabilize, and the agony lessened, but he wasn't going to be using that arm much for a while.

Soon Cyberdramon, having finally deleted their queen, swiftly tore through the lesser spiders. Renamon absorbed the data that Cyberdramon didn't take for himself. Their two Tamers watched as their partner Digimon finished up the job.

"I don't get it," said Rika. "Renamon's absorbed a lot of data, and we've both been in enough danger. Why doesn't she digivolve?"

"I don't think it's Renamon's fault," said Ryo, flexing his stricken arm carefully. "They say that Digivolution no longer happens, no matter what you do. Cyberdramon was already an Ultimate when I got him. He should be a Mega, with all the fighting and absorbing he's done."

"You mean I'm stuck with a Rookie Digimon?" Rika shouted.

"…Until we figure out how to digivolve otherwise, probably," said Ryo solemnly. He turned to Rika. "That's why I can't just leave you alone. I don't want anyone dying here."

Rika opened her mouth, but all that came out was a frustrated sigh. "This is so not fair…"

_IIIIII_

_While thinking the idea though, I realized that Calumon's not going to be there to help Renamon digivolve. This leads to all kinds of complications down the road..._

_Well, hope you enjoyed! _


	4. Steps

_Hi! This was a quite a pain to write, considering it's a shorter chapter. However, that doesn't mean that it isn't important. Enjoy!_

_Oh yeah, this entry is also for Challenge 7 of the Monthly Restrict Challenge - no use of dialogue w/ quotes._

**Data Fragment 4: ****Steps**_ (That sat for so long)_

The black-and-white city was their home away from home. They roamed its silent streets and tucked themselves away in its castle. The only others were scarecrows and the Knightmon who robotically patrolled the bastion's halls. It was a great respite from adventure, until its overarching quietness began to unnerve them. Still, they always came back.

But Ryo was starting to _really_ hate stairs.

Ryo gazed up the spiral steps that seemed to go on forever. He should be getting more used to stairs, not less. Yet he swore it grew more difficult to ascend every visit.

_Guess I'm more tired than I thought…_ he mused. _Well, I suppose being chased by MetalSeadramon all day will do that to you._ _But_ _I _will_ get up these damn stairs_.

He labored onward. He took about a dozen more steps when sharp shocks shot throughout his body. He stumbled back to the wall, his legs quivering like water.

_What was that?_ Ryo thought. He stared at his feet, willing them to move. They did, eventually, but not without scorching pain writhing deep in his limbs. Even breathing took effort.

_What's wrong with me?_ he wondered, each movement more tiring. Would these stairs ever end? _Oh man…I just wanna lie down…Oh man, oh man, oh man…_

After a few more agonizing steps he slumped against the stone, slowly sliding to a sitting position. _Gotta…gotta rest a bit…just a little bit. _He was so sleepy. The stairs still stretched on beyond sight. _A little…Almost there…I'm almost…_

_IIIIII_

_What's happening to Ryo? Find out next time on...no, I'm not going to go there XD._

_Later guys!_


	5. Strength

_Hey there! This drabble was difficult for some reason. Still not sure if I entirely got it right. Either way, here's the first drabble from Rika's POV :) _

**Data Fragment 5: Strength **_(__For so long)_

All Rika wanted was to be strong. Power was the ultimate freedom. It didn't matter if you were antisocial, a punk, a model's daughter, or, in her case, all of the above. If you had power, no one judged you or belittled you. Unless they wanted to be crushed, that is.

Which was why Rika hated her current situation. She was trapped in a world where almost everything tried to eat, stab, melt, burn, drown, electrocute, or otherwise murder her, and her partner was stuck at Rookie level. So she had to rely on this goody-two-shoes type, and the overwhelming Ultimate partner he had obtained so effortlessly. Damn that Ryo and his natural smiles, wild hair, lithe body, and agile yet robust movements.

…Maybe she shouldn't have cursed him after all.

"A virus?" Rika asked, as she gazed at the boy in bed. Ryo was huddled under the covers, asleep again, and turned away from her. She thought he shivered, but she wasn't sure.

"Probably several," said Renamon. "We think it's from the Dokugumon bite, and they're usually full of viruses."

"But that was over two weeks ago!" Rika exclaimed. "Why would he only get sick now?"

"Ryo hasn't been well," growled Cyberdramon, gliding into the room carrying data packets he had gathered from outside. He placed all but one in a small pile beside Ryo's bed. He then pulled back the covers and set the small pink orb on his flickering arm. "He's been weak lately, but has been either too stubborn or stupid to admit it." As the data packet was absorbed into Ryo's arm, the flickering lessened and eventually stopped. "These data packets should give him the strength and energy to fight it though." He picked up more data packets and put them on his sick partner.

_Now that I think of it, Ryo's seemed really tired the last few days,_ Rika thought. "So what do we need to cure him?"

"Cure?" asked Renamon.

"You know, make him better," Rika answered, putting her hands on her hips. "Medicine, doctor, anti-virus program, magic tea leaves, whatever you guys do here to get rid of viruses."

"Rika, you don't just 'get rid' of a virus," Renamon explained. "If it's taken this long to activate, it's likely become part of his coding by now."

"You've got to be joking!" exclaimed Rika. "There's got to be _something_ we can do! He might die if we don't!"

""I've never known a virus to delete anyone by itself," Renamon replied. "They do, however, weaken, mutate or reprogram the infected, among other things. Each individual virus is so different, it's hard to tell what will happen. I'm sorry Rika."

"Gee, _that's _helpful," Rika growled, as she turned back to Ryo. Cyberdramon sat next to the bed like a soldier awaiting battle. There was a long pause. "Renamon, we have to get stronger."

"I'll try, but without digivolution, my strength is limited," Renamon warned.

"Don't give me excuses," said Rika, not turning around.

The golden vulpine Digimon glanced to Ryo, and then back to Rika. "I apologize. I'll become stronger."

For so long, all Rika wanted was power to set herself free, so she wouldn't have to rely on anyone. Now…

_IIIIII_

_Well, that explains a little bit of what's going on anyway :). Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Malefactor

_Hey there! This is one of those drabbles where a bunch of little things are going on at the same time. Enjoy!_

_Also, this is for Challenge 3 of the Monthly Restrict: Write something with at least 50% dialogue._

**Data Fragment 6: Malefactor **_(__Behind these civilized eyes)_

"But what is reality?" rambled the ghost-man, floating about as Ryo and the others searched the books in the massive library. "What makes dream and reality different in the end? One happened and the other didn't? That claim alone is only perception. Are Digimon any less real than other forms of intelligence? Are humans any _more_ real than other forms of intelligence? Who's to say what the superior form of living is?"

"Does he always talk this much?" Rika muttered to Ryo, who was flipping through an especially thick book on myths. Renamon was studying another hardback beside her.

"Yes," Ryo replied, not pausing in his page-turning. Cyberdramon was sleeping nearby, having little interest in books since he had little ability to read. "Shibumi's always been a talker, but he knows a lot. It just takes him awhile to get to the point sometimes."

Rika huffed, yanking out another book from the shelves. They had come here to find an answer to Ryo's sickness. It had been Ryo's own recommendation, one of myriad places Ryo and Cyberdramon had discovered on their travels.

It would have been easier to research if that Shibumi guy would _shut up_.

"Viruses in the Digital World have endless causes and possibilities," Shibumi went on. "To predict the exact sources, and therefore the best treatments, for a virus is a difficult task, even for someone like me. Your best bet would probably be one of the Sovereigns, not me."

"A Sovereign?" asked Rika.

"There are four Digimon Sovereigns," Shibumi explained, drifting over to Rika. "Each is an exceedingly powerful Digimon, even for a Mega. They each rule over their own territory within the Digital World, but they are willing to either work together or fight each other if necessary. Being among the most ancient of Digimon, they would have a massive amount of information. Some say they even have the power to create brand new Digimon from scratch."

"So we have to find one of these Sovereigns then?" asked Rika, clapping her book shut.

"It's not as simple as it sounds though," added Shibumi. "Their territories aren't easy to reach, and the lands themselves are harsh even by Digital World standards. And at least one of the Sovereigns is hostile to humans."

Rika frowned. Finding and even talking to a Sovereign was one thing, but fighting one? Rookie-level Renamon would be nothing but a knat to a Mega among Megas. Even Ultimate-level Cyberdramon wouldn't stand much of a chance. "So what, we're back to square one or a death wish?"

"But there's a Digimon who's even stronger than the Sovereigns."

The others turned back to Ryo, who was still on the same huge tome.

"According to this, there was a Digimon who defeated the Sovereigns long ago," Ryo read. The others gathered around him. "The Digital World was changed forever upon its unprecedented birth. It was so powerful that it could split the world in a single attack, turn its foes to stone, or revive Digimon on a whim. Some say that with its timeless strength it could recreate the world ten times over."

"That's crazy," said Rika, peering over Ryo's shoulder. All she saw was a crude drawing of a dragon-like creature. "What Digimon is that?"

"The text never says its name," said Ryo. "It almost seems afraid to mention it."

"I've heard of that Digimon, but there's very little information about it," Shibumi added, looking over Ryo's other shoulder, "Most of the data on it, including its name, seems to have been deliberately erased. Most call it the Malefactor."

"The Malefactor, huh?" mused Ryo. He seemed caught somewhere between fascination and repulsion.

"Is that the one we need?" asked Cyberdramon, lumbering over to Ryo. "In order to make Ryo better?"

Ryo stayed silent for a while. "…I don't know."

_IIIIII_

_Any guesses at the mysterious Digimon described here? (It's probably not that hard, actually XD). _


	7. Shameless

_Alright, this one important! It's also an entry for Challenge 1 of the Monthly Restrict: where one character is never directly named. (It should pretty obvious who it is though, especially the attacks used.)_

**Data Fragment 7: Shameless **_(__Me, I'd let the panic ride and pin it on the wall)_

They should have stayed nestled in the castle that day.

Ryo was already feeling pretty bad. He didn't say anything, of course. But Rika saw the panting, the excessive sweat shining on his skin, the pain burning in his blue eyes. He tried to smile it all away. Some things couldn't be fixed with smiles, dammit.

But they came across something other than a Sovereign or Malefactor. It was a bizarre monster-man Digimon with three red eyes and a long reptilian tail, mounted on a motorcycle.

"Well, lookie what we have here! A couple o' stray humans!" exclaimed the dark creature with an eager grin. "You ain't the kiddies I'm lookin' for…" He drew his twin guns. "But you'll make mighty nice target practice! Double Impact!"

Two bullets rocketed out the pistols. Cyberdramon countered with a Desolation Claw, but that only partially cancelled out the attack. The metal dragon-man was knocked back by the assault, forcing Ryo to scramble out of the way.

Renamon fired a Diamond Storm at the biker Digimon's back, but there wasn't even a tear in his leather jacket. The black being turned to her, sneered, and swatted her down with an arm that stretched like rubber. Renamon smashed down, her body limp and flickering.

"Renamon!" Rika exclaimed.

The nemesis spun his bike around to run Renamon over, but Cyberdramon smacked him off his ride with a Desolation Claw. They wrestled on the ground, scaring up the desert dust.

"Rika, you and Renamon get out of here!" Ryo barked, pulling out a Digi-Modify card. "Hopefully Renamon still has enough strength to teleport both of you somewhere safe." He slashed the card through his D-Ark. "Digi-"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted their foe, his lengthy tail whipping out and striking Ryo in the torso. Ryo cried out as he flew back and crashed into Rika, knocking her down. Cyberdramon snarled and lunged for the enemy, but the lithe Digimon retaliated with a Darkness Claw that tore into Cyberdramon and sent it reeling.

Rika struggled to lift off Ryo's heavy body, but Ryo ultimately pushed himself back to his feet. He stood in front of Rika, clenching his gut. "…Get outta here. We'll hold him off." As he staggered forward his body flickered around the edges, and other parts of him faded in and out. "We'll…We'll catch up later…"

Cyberdramon plummeted to the ground again, and didn't get up.

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Rika, hurrying to her feet. "We can't just leave you guys. That freak'll…He's gotta be a Mega! You can't face a Mega by yourself!"

"Please…" Ryo murmured, never looking back. "Please go…"

"Aww, ain't this cute?" the demon-man drawled, ambling over to where the two kids stood. "It's so cute it makes me wanna throw up. Yeesh."

_No…_thought Rika, as her insides tangled painfully. _It can't…Ryo…Ryo don't…_

"I know just the attack for you lovebirds." The darksome Digimon sneered as he pointed one of his guns toward Ryo, who only glared at him. "Heartbreak Shot!"

The bang rattled her ears in the otherwise deathly silence. The gun blast was so loud that she barely heard Ryo hit the ground. She didn't even feel her own body collapse, as her heart was ripped and…

"_Rika_!" Ryo screamed, his voice strangely far away, even though his face was so close. Was he holding her? She couldn't tell, because it felt like her body was being pulled in all directions by magnets. A few moments later Renamon came, also crying out her name.

Was this…death? Was what she did…strength?

She also heard a vile chuckling. No, she could still do more. She _had_ to do more.

"Renamon…" she croaked. She almost lost her trail of thought in the increasing dissolution of her body and mind. "Renamon…Absorb…my data."

She could barely hear Renamon's reply, but she saw the golden fox Digimon bristle with shock and perhaps even disgust.

"Please…" Rika whispered. "Don't want…that freak…to absorb…And maybe…if you take…the data of a human…"

There was a long pause, and then slowly Renamon nodded. She raised her clawed paw…

IIIIII

The pillar of purple light was tremendous, the scream of the golden fox heart-rending. What emerged from that radiance was not a Champion, or even an Ultimate, but a Mega.

"Kizuhamon!"

_IIIIII_

_So now you know what happened to Rika, and why there's Kizuhamon at the beginning. I figured that a Digimon who absorbed their Tamer's data would be able to reach Mega (not that different from BioMerging, if you think about it, which uses the human as the power source), but that it would cause a dark Digivolution as a result. _

_So what do you guys think so far? Feel free to let me know!_


	8. Trust

_Hi there! Been a little while, hasn't it? Erratic updates are erratic._

_Anyway, this one a little all over the place. It also uses Challenge 11 of the Monthly Restrict: use a random word generator, and use that word every 500 words. Originally I planned to make this exactly 500 words and use the key word at the very end, but this one ended up so big (barely fitting under the 800 limit), and personally I think it using the keyword twice actually made it more powerful anyway. What's the key word? You'll find out in the end. Literally. It's still the very last word of the drabble: that part of the plan didn't change anyway :P._

_So, lengthy explanations aside, enjoy!_

**Data Fragment 8: Trust **_(__Identifying pride is the saddest of the chores)_

Ryo didn't recall much of the battle between Kizuhamon and the other demonic Digimon. Everything softened into dancing colors as his head buzzed and his body throbbed and his heart ached and ached and _ached_…and again and again he witnessed Rika willingly felled by her own Digimon, felt her body break apart like so many puzzle pieces even as, no maybe _because_ he held her so tight, pleading for her not to-

"_Trust your partner", he once said, after Rika and Renamon had a particularly nasty spat. "They're willing to give their lives for their Tamers, even though they hardly know them."_

_Rika glanced past Ryo and to Cyberdramon nearby. "Even yours?"_

"Especially_ mine," Ryo replied. "Cyberdramon may act vicious because…well, he _is_, but the thing he's most concerned about is _me. _Sure, he gets riled up sometimes, but he never loses it so much that he attacks me, or loses track of me. I trust him, because my life is in his hands every day."_

_Rika was still frowning, her arms folded._

"_Don't worry, trust comes with time," said Ryo, as everything started to fade away again. "It comes with time…with time…with ti…"_

_And in the end, she got it, didn't she? Perhaps too well. Hypocrite._

Ryo came to in the black-and-white castle, in bed, again. Before he could even hope it was just a fever-fueled fantasy, he noticed the amethyst-hued fox lady talking to Cyberdramon nearby. Or trying to talk to him anyway: Cyberdramon was mostly growling at her.

"Rika…?" he asked hoarsely.

Both Digimon hushed whatever argument they were having, turning to Ryo instead. Soon the vulpine one looked away.

"No, I'm not Rika," she said. But she spoke with Rika's voice, even if there was another's mixed in. "I am Kizuhamon…whatever that name means." After a pause she headed out the door, not giving Ryo a chance to question or protest.

"You've been asleep for two days," said Cyberdramon, walking to his bedside. "You've needed to absorb a lot of data packets."

"…Really?" Ryo said, barely caring as he tried to comprehend it all. Rika had been absorbed by her partner, so she could digivolve to protect them. Because Cyberdramon failed to protect them. Because _he_ had failed to protect Rika in his weakened state.

"We need to be stronger," said Cyberdramon.

Sometimes it surprised Ryo how in-sync their thoughts could be. Perhaps that was the bond of a Tamer and their Digimon, each a trick mirror of the other.

"No one should be stronger than us," Cyberdramon went on. "Not Kizuhamon, and not the demon-man Digimon."

…Well, he did say trick mirrors, not perfect mirrors.

For a while neither said anything. Ryo wasn't sure if he appreciated or loathed the silence.

"…Ryo," Cyberdramon began again. "I can no longer become stronger by myself. You, my Tamer, are becoming weaker because of the virus. Neither of us can become stronger this way."

"We'll figure something out," Ryo replied with a smile, sitting up. "We always have."

"But it _has_ been figured out," said Cyberdramon. "How to get stronger. Kizuhamon did it."

"That was…" Ryo began, before the implications lit up in his foggy mind. Before he keenly realized his isolation.

"Ryo, we _can_ become stronger," said Cyberdramon, as energy crackled around his claws. "As one."

Ryo pressed himself harder against the wall, his heart pounding out of control. Cyberdramon couldn't actually be-

"We can even stop the virus, if we destroy it along with your corrupted body," said Cyberdramon, the power around his claws building. "Then nothing will be stronger than us! _Desol_-"

Ryo lashed Cyberdramon with his D-Ark's energy whip, interrupting the attack. The dragon-man Digimon seemed more surprised than hurt by the strike. "Why stop me, Ryo? I am only trying to make you better, and stronger. Don't you trust your partner?"

"_No_!" screamed Ryo. He hit Cyberdramon again and again with the searing whip. "After you say that you want to _murder_ and _absorb_ me? _Get out_! _Get out now_!_"_

Cyberdramon seemed to cower more under his acrid words than the blows of his whip, and eventually slinked out in silence. Ryo kept his energy whip out just in case.

The quiet continued unperturbed. Ryo let himself sink back onto the bed, D-Ark still in hand but its weapon inactivated. He was weak, but he was still alive, and human. That was something to be proud of.

_Fool_, he thought. _I've been a fool, thinking that I could trust a Digimon like Cyberdramon…_

But another, almost contradictory thought slipped into his head as well.

_Hypocrite._

_IIIIII_

_Yep, the key word was hypocrite. Do you think it was used well?_

_And poor Ryo, hit with all of these things all at once..._


	9. Anger

_Hi again! Whew, talk about just under the 800-word limit, with 794 words XD. This also covers Challenge 4 of the Monthly Restrict: Write from the POV of a Digimon. _

_Happy Odaiba Day everyone! (even if this is Tamers instead of Adventure...)_

**Data Fragment 9: Anger **_(__Those burning eyes indeed define a churning of the soul)_

When that human Rika got mad, Cyberdramon noticed, she would simmer, growling and bearing her fangs, before her voice erupted in raging and screeching. After that her fury passed like a sandstorm, though her general displeasure often did not.

Ryo rarely got irate, laughing or waving most irritants away. When Ryo _did_ get mad, however, he did his ranting and screaming first. Then he descended into a cold, anger-bloated quietness. He didn't need words: he communicated his smoldering disgust with glares and pushing away physical contact. He would stay that way for days, silent as a wasteland.

Ryo had not spoken to Cyberdramon ever since the incident at the castle. His Tamer had barely even conversed with Kizuhamon, who seemed both uneasy and grateful for the lack of words between them. Still he stayed closer to her, which nettled Cyberdramon endlessly. It had been like this for almost four days.

Cyberdramon hadn't seen Ryo this angry since the time the android dragon Digimon razed a whole herd of Monochromon in his hunger for data. It was before Cyberdramon realized that data absorption could no longer boost his power, which Ryo seemed to be already figuring out. So that had been understandable, though it took Cyberdramon a while to learn that.

But Cyberdramon didn't understand why Ryo was so mad this time. The method of digivolution had been proven successful. He would reach his full form of power. Ryo was infected with a malicious virus that was corrupting his coding, and this type of digivolution could free him from it. Ryo didn't seem to grasp that viruses were so terrible _because_ they didn't kill you. They made you into something else, and you stopped being _you_. Ryo could be oddly dense like that.

It might have been the idea of getting absorbed that angered Ryo. Cyberdramon knew he should have explained that better. When Cyberdramon absorbed other Digimon, it had no effect on his temperament. The data was taken in, broken down, and repurposed, with all previous identity stripped away. The most that could be done to conjure the former Digimon was refocusing some like data to copy an attack.

But with Kizuhamon, it was different. Even though the absorption of Rika's data seemed to work the same way, Cyberdramon noticed definite changes to the amethyst vulpine beyond the usual digivolution. A temper and anxiousness that was a paradox to the calmness and cunning. The cool but more childish way that she spoke. A thousand little movements that proclaimed not _Renamon_ or even _Kizuhamon_, but _Rika_. When Cyberdramon saw the fox lady, he didn't see a sole being, but an entity with two sides as one, together yet still distinct.

But Ryo had been locked in slumber for the two days after the digivolution, so he never got to see that. Cyberdramon suspected that he was seeing it now though. He never seemed to know how to address the purple fox, seesawing between Rika and her true name.

But if Ryo wasn't always bright, Kizuhamon was even dimmer. She struck him with her staff when he tried to explain it her, saying this kind of digivolution was not one to be proud of. He was never too good with articulating, and this wasn't something that could be taught by pummeling….but the rod strike was a perfect excuse to fight anyway. He lost. That angered him, not just because he lost, but because her lost to what was once only a human and a Rookie Digimon only days ago. If such digivolution made a pathetic pair like as them this strong, imagine what he and Ryo could be…

It was later that night in the black-and-white castle when Ryo willingly approached Cyberdramon, who was resting by the arch to the bedroom. Kizuhamon was asleep in one of the beds, curled up into a ball so she would fit. Ryo himself had been in bed too, but had mostly been staring at the ceiling rather than sleeping, so he got up instead. There were still embers of anger in his eyes, but they were drifting in pools of a gentler disquiet. He glanced back to Kizuhamon, then back to Cyberdramon, and sighed.

"I…don't know what to do," Ryo murmured, shaking his head. Cyberdramon wasn't sure if he was being addressed directly, or if his Tamer just felt compelled to speak after so much silence. "You, the virus, the Sovereigns, Ri…Kizuhamon…it's all just…" He shook his head again. "I just don't know."

Cyberdramon offered no words as Ryo returned to bed, pulling the covers over his head. It wasn't an apology or explanation, but he was speaking to him again. That was what counted.

_IIIIII_

_...Cyberdramon is kinda hard, since you don't really know much about his inner thoughts. Does all of this sound somewhat plausible anyway? XD_

_Btw, didja hear about the new season of Digimon just announced? :O. Adventure 03 here we come!_


	10. Worthy

_Hi! Seems we got quite a few new followers since last chapter...which was actually posted in a decent amount of time! :) Once again thanks to all who read this!_

_Well, this drabble didn't go quite as planned (it ended up focusing more on the past instead of vice versa) but I still feel it came out well. Enjoy!_

_(__Feels better to be lost, but haven't felt the choice)_

**Data Fragment 10:** **Worthy **

Ryo never considered himself an ambitious person. The reason he excelled at the Digimon card game was because he had no strong interests in anything else. Even in videogames and online forums he drifted from place to place, as his passion waxed and waned with each fandom. Given enough time, he would have floated away from the Digimon card game as well.

He was never given that time. A bizarrely electric fog enveloped him a few blocks from his house. Before him appeared the android Digimon known as Cyberdramon, snarling ferociously and hungrily. His four rust-red wings flared out like the tattered sails of a ghost ship.

"Are you a worthy human?" asked the robotic reptile.

Ryo honestly didn't know how to answer that, as he gulped down his whimpers. What did a monster consider _worthy_? Worth fighting for? Worth fighting _against_? Worth eating? Even though Ryo was (almost) sure he was looking at a real-life Digimon, he had no idea how to deal with it. There was watching a lion on TV, and then there was meeting a lion in the wild.

He smiled just slightly. "I think you would know that better than I would, my friend."

Cyberdramon did not smile back, but his wings seemed to relax. "That is a strange answer."

"Well this is a strange situation," answered Ryo. "I don't know what you guys think over at…wherever you're from, but usually we don't have Digimon knocking at our doors…you _are _a Digimon, right?"

"Yes," Cyberdramon said. "I seek power. Can you give me that power?"

Once again Ryo didn't know what to say, but he never got a chance to speak again. A object encased in an orb of white light formed in midair, drifting down to Ryo's hand. A D-Ark. The physical manifestation of the bond between a Digimon and their Tamer.

Cyberdramon grinned, or he seemed to try anyway. His knife-sharp teeth made it look more like a sneer. "So, you _are_ worthy. Come."

IIIIII

Ryo still wondered if he counted as worthy. Especially considering the mess that was his body and his state of life. Why did he let Cyberdramon submerge him into the Digital World again? Was he really that bored, that unimpressed with regular life?

Maybe he shouldn't be searching for the Sovereigns or the Malefactor. Maybe he should just be trying to find his way back home.

So why wasn't he homesick before? Somehow, despite all the stress and complications of being in the Digital World, Ryo still wanted to stay. He knew his parents must be worried…but maybe that was part of it. If he went back, he would never experience this again. Probably because his parents would ground him until he was twenty-five. God, he needed _life_, _real_ life, not a contrived maze of school, games, jobs, popularity and propaganda.

Strange how he was getting sick of real life in a world of data.

And…it was getting stranger. _He_ was getting stranger. Sometimes he would look at the world and see nothing but code and binary. Sometimes visions befuddling and bedazzling overwhelmed him. Sometimes his emotions spun like a whirlwind with little to no provocation. Sometimes he felt like he barely existed at all. Other times he was so zealous that he swore he could shatter the moon with a punch.

…He earnestly pondered how he got so lost just a few blocks from his house.

_IIIIII_

_So yeah, some little things and setup I've been meaning to do with Ryo, and I finally got ot a lyric line that fit. Thoughts?_


	11. Home

_Hi! Sorry for the lack of updates, things have been a bit crazy over here for the last few months. I don't know if I'll have this finished by the end of the year, but I'll try to get at least a few more updates in before 2014 is over. (Really, it's almost over? Good.)_

_This drabble is a bit all over the place, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!_

_(For so long)_

**Data Fragment 11: Home**

They just wanted shelter from the windstorm. Cyberdramon not-so-politely shoved the circular stone door of the primitive shack open, letting them all slip inside. They were greeted by the stares of two human boys, who had apparently been in the middle of a mock battle. One had dark hair and glasses, while the other was taller, thinner and had brown hair that rather resembled Ryo's.

…And then the Jijimon and Babamon apparently reigning over the house jumped out and attacked them, claiming that the boys belonged to them or something. The old Digimon weren't much of a threat, and Kizuhamon easily knocked them out. Ryo was a little surprised that she was being so merciful.

After finally getting the chance to talk, the boys said that they had been stuck here for a few days, and were kind of glad that they came. Not that the Jijimon and Babamon had been bad to them, quite the opposite, but they needed to find their friends and their true partners, and playing pretend Digimon battles for the old couple was starting to drag…and wait, was that Ryo, as in _the_ Ryo, the Digimon King and everything? Yep, they were definitely going with them!

So that was how Kenta, the one with the glasses, and Kazu, the Ryo lookalike, ended up joining their group. It felt very strange to Ryo, honestly, having other humans with them again. It had been almost three months since _that_ happened and Kizuhamon came to be, and Ryo had almost gotten used to the idea of being the lone human again. Yet here were not one but _two_ more humans, with apparently another group lurking around somewhere.

And these two were far more trouble than Rika ever was. First, they didn't have any partners. Second, they were super-eager to find their partners, and were constantly bugging random Digimon to be their partners, or going into dangerous areas to find cool Digimon to be their partners. Which led to number three: they didn't have any common sense at all, thinking it was all one big fun adventure. They had to be watched constantly. And they weren't much younger than Ryo was.

So it was a strange game of playing house, with Ryo being the closest thing to a dad, Kizuhamon being a very irritated mom, and Cyberdramon either being an estranged uncle or the world's most unfriendly family dog. And here they all were, searching for godly beings that may or may not be the solution to their problems. And Kazu and Kenta's friends. Oh, and this Digimon called Calumon, a Digimon friend of Kazu's and Kenta's who got kidnapped, and apparently why their group came here in the first place.

Digimon living in the real world, playing alongside humans…Ryo wasn't sure if that sounded like paradise or a time bomb.

Yet, despite the highly unnecessary added stress and chaos, Ryo was glad they met Kazu and Kenta. With everyone around him so serious, Kazu and Kenta's lighthearted antics brought him some relief. A reminder that there was, in fact, a real world where monsters weren't always trying to slaughter him. Where doctors and hospitals existed. Where his true life awaited, whenever he could get back.

And maybe he could get back home with Kazu and Kenta's group, once they found them.

But Rika…Kizuhamon…he didn't want to leave her alone. She never asked to be here. This was never her home. But she couldn't go to her real home as Kizuhamon. What could he say to her family? I'm sorry, but your daughter was forced to become a monster in order to keep living, because she sacrificed herself for me? Because I wasn't strong enough to protect her?

…Screw the virus. When he found those Sovereigns, he would demand them to change her back. If they could make Digimon from scratch, then they must know how to manipulate data and sort it into other forms. He knew it was no guarantee, but he knew there's was no guarantee of him being cured either. And if that didn't work…

Ryo would make it work. Even if he had to wait for his cure. Even if he had to conquer the Sovereigns. He had already failed Rika once. He would not fail her, or anyone else, again. Everyone would be going home, as humans.

_IIIIII_

_So now we've got Kazu and Kenta along for the ride :). How much of a role they'll play has yet to be seen. Gotta feel a little sorry for Ryo and the gang though XP._


	12. Stranger

_The delay was not me being lazy. This one needed a lot of work, mostly because it ended up being another something entirely different than orginally planned, and I had to chip off about 200-300 words to make it fit under 800 word limit. I think I'm finally satisfied with it. Enjoy!_

_(Behind these civilized eyes) _

**Data Fragment 12: Stranger**

Unpredictable. That was the Digital World in a nutshell, Kazu thought. It was so _weird_, twisting and stretching his logic like taffy, making _anything_ possible. He and Kenta had seen everything from endless wastelands, to jungles of fire, to seas of binary, to abysses of sky. And that wasn't counting the endless Digimon, _any_ of which could become his own Digimon partner. Granted, some were dangerous, but between Cyberdramon and Kizuhamon they were covered.

_And_ they were adventuring with _Ryo, _the _Digimon King_. Cyberdramon wanted nothing to do with Kazu and Kenta, and Kizuhamon was scary when she was mad, but Ryo was always there with smiles and friendly chitchat. It was too bad he was so sick all the time.

Though Ryo acted strange now and then. Sometimes he gazed at nothing, and barely registered Kazu's presence when spoken to. Other times he muttered gibberish and numbers while asleep. Still other times he took peculiarly intense interest in the environment, scrutinizing water, plants and rocks like he was deciphering messages from the patterns and cracks.

Well, there was the strange, and then there was the _stranger._

They encountered the Monkey and the Dragon Devas (with the stupid Zodiac names Kazu could never remember) in the main desert world. Monkey ordered Dragon to attack them because they were troublesome humans (talk about rude). Ryo used the Goliath card on Cyberdramon. Between the now-huge dragon-man and Kizuhamon's spells Dragon was easily outmatched and captured.

"Don't kill him," ordered Ryo, when the giant Cyberdramon was about to crush Dragon's skull. Ryo turned to Monkey, who looked nervous. "You serve one of the Sovereigns, right? Take us to him. Then we'll spare your friend. We're looking for an audience, not a fight."

Monkey seemed to consider his options, looking to Ryo, then to Dragon, then to Ryo again. "…Alright, we'll take you to our Sovereign…Primal Orb!"

Ryo became encased in a huge, semi-transparent sphere that rose into the air. While Cyberdramon and Kizuhamon were distracted by the Ryo's imprisonment, Dragon broke away and returned to Monkey's side.

"I'm sure our master will relish incinerating you," Monkey went on with a sneer. He turned to the others. "So I'm more than happy to deliver you all to him ourselves. Now come with us quietly, or this human's trip may be…" He clenched his fist for a second, and Ryo cried out and flickered violently in that moment. "…Uncomfortable."

_Crap_, thought Kazu. He never wanted his own Digimon so badly. But even Kizuhamon and Cyberdramon couldn't do anything with Ryo as a hostage…

"Pitiable. Is this all, ape?"

Everyone looked up to Ryo in bewilderment. Though flickering, Ryo appeared calm, almost bored.

"Dare to say that again, human?" screeched Monkey, snapping his fist shut.

Only Ryo was no longer within the orb, but instead sitting on a rock near Kazu. He and Kenta yelped in surprise. Ryo seemed amused by this.

"You have wasted enough time," Ryo spoke, turning back to Monkey and folding his arms. "Take us to Zhuquiomon."

Zeh-Qua-what? Kazu had never heard of that Digimon before. Judging by his companions' confused reactions, they hadn't either.

Monkey was just as flabbergasted. "H-How do your know our Sovereign's name, human?"

"Hmph. It must be him, with the talk of incineration," Ryo answered, as if it was obvious. "Now will you keep your word or not?"

Monkey sneered again. "As if I would take orders from a lowly human."

Ryo sighed, as if expecting this kind of answer. "Fine then." He slid to his feet and pulled out his D-Ark. The device crackled with power as it summoned his energy whip.

"What, is that puny thing supposed to scare us?" the Monkey taunted. "We are gods compared to-"

Ryo spun around, and his energy whip arced and stretched into a lightning bolt. Dragon began disintegrating even before the severed head plummeted to the desert sands.

All that came out of Monkey's mouth was a strangled shriek.

"You know nothing of godhood, flea," said Ryo. "Cyberdramon, absorb the data."

Cyberdramon did not question the order, and took in the particles of the former dragon.

Ryo suddenly appeared behind Monkey, who skittered back in panic.

"I considered absorbing your data as well, but never have I seen such a useless creature," said Ryo, retracting his energy whip. "Slither back to your master, and tell him you have witnessed timeless power. He should understand."

Monkey only gulped, nodded, and fled.

Kazu didn't understand why they didn't just follow Monkey, but Kazu wasn't about to ask while Ryo…this couldn't be Ryo. This was a stranger.

_What's going on? _thought Kazu in rising anxiety. _Is this because of the virus too?_

_IIIIII_

_It's all getting more bizarre all the time for Ryo, isn't it? Any guesses as to what's happening to him?_


	13. Fear

_Okay, had to think over this a little bit. So, the line "Revenge" repeats four times in the song. Originally I was going to only use it once b/c it seemed redundant, but it turns out I actually need the extra lines for set-up, so "Revenge" times four it is. This time, someone I've been meaning to address more: Kizuhamon._

_(Revenge)_

**Data Fragment 13: Fear**

Kizuhamon didn't know when the fear began to seep in. Granted, she was never relaxed, even back when she existed as two beings. But even as Ryo became gripped by the virus, even as she bitterly bickered with Cyberdramon over what to do, or even when she had to deal with those idiotic humans Kazu and Kenta, there was a certain veil of safety. The situation wasn't perfect, but it could be dealt with. They would find a Sovereign, possibly battle or trick the supreme being, and then they would fix Ryo and get both him and the other kids home.

As for herself…she supposed this was her home now. She was no longer Rika Nonaka, troubled teen and queen of card games. That person stopped existing long before the digivolution to her current form. Honestly, that was just as well. How selfish both she and Renamon were back then, caring only for themselves and power. She wondered how Ryo was so blind to that.

Though what she would do with herself once everything was settled with Ryo…well, she would worry about that later. There were worlds upon worlds _within_ worlds here. She was sure she would find a satisfying purpose somewhere among them.

But now, the curtain was torn, the shreds fluttering in the growing gales. Behind that ripping cloth, a wraith, its malicious purpose an enigma. Now…

Maybe it was when Ryo became so unlike himself when he disposed of the Dragon Deva. Maybe it was when he slowly reverted back to normal over the next two hours, with seesawing emotions and confusion, and then his unending apologies later. Maybe it was seeing Ryo struck with increasing bouts of odd behavior, and only being aware of some of it.

Perhaps it started further back. Perhaps it was when Ryo was seriously injured and sick after the attack of the Digimon on the motorcycle. Perhaps it was when he stuck closer to her when she was still Rika, an increasing look of disquiet on his face. Perhaps it was that one night in the cold mountains, when they were huddled up together for warmth, where Ryo let slip that he was having trouble remembering the real world, that she was his only link there, and that if anything happened to her-

Or maybe it all started when Rika first found Ryo slumped on the steps, pale and barely awake, and the fear had always been there. She had just been trying to shut it out like it was a rabid wolf outside her door. But the fear stayed there, its growling and whining ever louder. This fear-

Or was guilt was a better word? Guilt, for letting this happen, and letting it get worse. Fear, because that she might not be able to stop it. Anger, aimed at both herself and the Digital World.

This was a world of wishes, wasn't it? Then why wasn't it granting her desires? She wanted to fix her mistakes. She wanted to make Ryo better. She wanted to stop the phantom personality, the searing pain, the feverish cries for Rika at night. He had _nothing_ to be guilty of. This was all _her_ fault. He was just trying to help her, and got bit by the wrong spider Digimon. This-

Desperation. That was the word, the feeling that closed in on her like fangs. It was all whirling wildly, and Kizuhamon didn't know which way was up or down anymore.

_IIIIII_

_I will say that the "Revenge" prompt will be obvious for some, while others it will make more sense for later. Hope you liked it: Kizuhamon was surprisingly difficult to write._


	14. Supremacy

_Hi again! Now, for Revenge line 2, Cyberdramon!_

_As a random sidenote, this chapter ended up being exactly 500 words XD. Not counting A/Ns, or course._

_(Revenge)_

**Data Fragment 14: Supremacy**

Strange wasn't it?

Cyberdramon had no pity for the weak. To be a Digimon was to battle and become ever stronger. You took the data of the unworthy, and then repurposed it to make your own processes more fluid. Then, when you had enough raw information stored within you, you took to a higher form. And so the process cycled upward, in a program of endless perfection. Or, that's how it should have worked, except something had broken that upward spiral, and now weak and strong were stranded together.

How greatly he wished for the power of digivolution. This could not be his limit. He knew it, because his partner Ryo was evolving.

The others feared it. Even Ryo was frightened by it sometimes. But while the others shuddered at the bizarre ascension, Cyberdramon saw supremacy. This Ryo often spoke coldly and harshly, yet he treated everyone fairly. In a way he treated them more fairly than before, because this Ryo spoke only the sharpest truth. He was becoming a being of authority and dignity, bowing to nothing, not even the mythical Sovereigns. The Digimon King indeed.

Cyberdramon Ryo treated the severest of all, but Cyberdramon knew it was to make him stronger. He eagerly tackled every task, challenge, and opponent. Ryo had Cyberdramon absorb only superior sources of data, and, though Cyberdramon had yet to digivolve, he could feel the energy building. Yes, of course only the best code could be used to construct the best form. Cyberdramon felt stupid for thinking that just any data would do. Perhaps even the old Ryo knew that, but just wasn't able to explain it properly.

And that was another difference: this Ryo was calculating as well as cutthroat. This was someone who gazed upon the surface of the Digital World and understood the processes flowing beneath. This was someone who knew the essence of power, and knew how to harvest it.

In between the ruthlessness and computation was wonder. Sometimes Ryo skidded from one mindset to another, but more often he would have a mix of the two. In this third state he would discover things by accident, like a shortcut between worlds, or a new Digimon forming out of a tangle of discarded data. Ryo would share these small findings with Cyberdramon alone, and they studied and explored the oddities side by side. Not much was said during these escapades. Words were unnecessary noise in the face of unfolding marvels, knowing smiles, and the unseen bond that was tying them ever tighter together.

They would not cower in the face of the endless desert, or battle over measly scraps of data like starvelings. They would seize the Digital World and its many constellations, tear apart the Sovereigns, take only the very best code, and become the new deities.

Was it strange that all they ever wanted was ultimate supremacy and perfection, and to claims all these abnormalities and miracles as their own?

It wasn't strange.

_IIIIII_

_Oh yeah, this drabble is also for The Monthly Restrict on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenge, Challenge 14: The last sentence in your fic must by the first one in reverse :). You can change the punctuation and capitalization, but that's it. _

_Okay, with the added three Revenge lines, it looks like this fic will be about 25 chapters long. Little over halfway there at this point._


	15. Want

_Happy New Year! At least, as far as this fic goes...been busy catching up on other fics. _

_Now for revenge part three, we have Ryo! In first person, no less._

_(Revenge)_

**Data Fragment 15: Want**

…What am I even _doing_ anymore? What am I…

Everything's so…strange to me now. Cyberdramon. Rika. Human. Digimon. The Digital World. _Especially _the Digital World, as I see this place for the mirage it is. Beneath the sand, binary squirms like tadpoles. Data flows like water, occasionally clotting like blood to form a new being or object. Lines of instructions tie it all together like twine, quivering from arcing pulses of electricity. Far below, under a cage of code, something deeply red. The world's heart? It throbs like one.

But I don't know. Or do I? All this alien information in my brain…How do I not only see all this, but understand what it means? How it translates to both creative and destructive events in the Digital World? I can tell you that it's about to change to night, by the way the electricity is being drained from in the sky.

…There, it's night now. The energy is dissipating, being channeled back to other parts of the Digital World. It's a power-saving feature, the world making the best use of its resources. Its power is incredible, drawing from every electronic in the world, but they're not unlimited.

I love and hate this world.

…Anyway.

I don't feel so weak anymore. The bad days are _really_ bad, but I almost feel _good_ on the good days. Hell, some days I feel _amazing_. But that usually means that I'll be crashing into a bad day soon, so…yeah. I'm not sure what kind of day it is today. A Tuesday? Tuesdays mean nothing here, just like Mondays and Wednesdays and…whatever real-world days there are. It's pointless naming days where nothing particular happens. It's like naming discarded data as it tumbles by. Only the significant deserve titles, much less breath. Those others dare to think themselves _worthy_-

…Oh God. Again. There it is _again_. That…force. That prideful, powerful, spiteful, hollow _thing. _That's not me. Right? Please tell me I'm right. Rika. Kizuhamon. I don't care what name and form you have now. I only want to save you. I can't save you if I can't save myself, right?

Kazu. Kenta. You guys believe in me. Don't you? Despite everything? I know you're both scared. You should be. This the truth of the Digital World: you die, or you change. There's no resting ground. What will you become, if anything at all?

…This power, terrible as it is…

…Cyberdramon, somehow, I think you know me best, and yet not at all. We're side by side, eye to eye, and we're both lost in something pretending to be a dark forest.

I want…What do I want?

I want to go home. I want to stay here. I want to be ordinary. I want to be powerful. I want to change. I want to go back to who I used to be. I want find a cure. I want to let the virus rage. I want to create. I want to destroy. I want to save my friends. I want to consume them.

…All these desires, impossibly blended and tangled. I crave them all at once.

But what is it that I _need_…?

_IIIIII_

_Okay, fifteen down, ten to go! I'm going to get the next updates out at a good clip. Hopefully I'll get things wrapped up anywhere from a couple weeks to a couple months. It's a lot of fun, but I have so many things waiting to be done/written...Don't worry though, I'm not going to rush anything if it needs extra time. I just want to improve my update times. We'll see how it goes._

_Next chapter will explain some things. Maybe :P_


	16. Potency

_Hello again! We've got another first person POV entry, but it's not Ryo this time. _

_(Revenge)_

**Data Fragment 16: Potency**

I am the one who is formed from the discarded, pariahs destroyed but still sentient, those who desire life madly. Digimon, humans, other: it does not matter. I am better than any of them would have been, of course, because I contain all of their data, and know all of their wrong choices. The weaker are sustenance for the stronger.

They are all part of me, but I am still myself above all. That has never changed. Even when I first cracked my deformed egg, even when my body was ground to digital dust, and even in my current fragmented state, I have never lost thought or awareness. In these long periods of nothing, in silence and potency, I have had plenty of time to think. To seethe. To devise.

They think I am vanquished. Foolish, pathetic Sovereigns. Their strength is a legend and nothing else. Even when they join together they can do little, much less when they are fighting each other, which they always are. They always conveniently forget that I defeated them soundly. I only fell because all other Digimon in existence turned against me and attacked all at once, because they despised me so.

They brand me the Malefactor.

Their hatred and panic is amusing. They quaked when I split this world into many worlds, and then splintered those worlds further, and again and again. They see only deconstruction and mayhem, dull creatures they are. I do not create chaos to wipe out all beings. A frozen, broken world is tiresome. I break worlds to witness raw possibilities flow forth, as lives and worlds take on unprecedented new forms. Not even I can predict the ramifications of my work.

I am not limitless. I endlessly toil to correct this error. Substantial progress has been made.

How liberated I am, since that mortal coil was torn away from me! They think I am nowhere, but I am everywhere. The Digital World wastes nothing, even my own mutated code. It cannot afford to. My bits of data have been implemented everywhere, often to the world's vast improvement and evolution. Those that absorb my data become an extension of myself, rather than ones who would devour me. From them I gain even more capacity and knowledge. I am more powerful than ever.

…But it not enough. I do not wish to stay forever a spider pulling on infinite web strings. Oh, I am not foolish enough to give up such an ability completely, but I want the option of a physical form, if only to terrify those who belittle me. I will not let this world forget me or my deeds. And there is that other world, the one the non-digital part of me calls to and yearns for, crying "Will we be forgotten too? Us, the children who never came home? We want to go home." Their desires are shamelessly sharp.

As for me, it is pure curiosity, a new world to shatter into unlimited choices. How fascinating it will be, to be in a land with rules unlike any Digital World. Humans are such intriguing creatures too. Will they call me a Malefactor as well, or will they call me a deity? They are such irrational beings, you cannot predict them. Each one is so different, unlike Digimon of the same species, or even Digimon as a whole. Humans are such intriguing creatures.

And this boy…hahaha, this boy…

_IIIIII_

_So, do you know who the speaker is? It's probably not that hard at this point XD. More importantly, the details mentioned here are important, and might help you figure out a few other things beforehand._


	17. Perfect

_Boy, this chapter was a pain XD. It took me a while to whittle this down to 799 words and have it still make sense and cover what it's supposed to. Kazu, what's with you causing complicated chapters?_

_Well, that and it's crunch time. Meh, details._

_(That's cold)_

**Data Fragment 17: Perfect**

"Change or die," Ryo had told him with dreary blue eyes. "I can't protect you forever, though I will damn well try. We can't afford burdens."

The words stung like frostbite, but Kazu couldn't counter them, even days afterward. He didn't want to be useless. He had seen enough suffering.

Ryo collapsed minutes after arriving in a forest with a big lake, so finding data packets became priority. Kizuhamon, sensing a large data source nearby, went to access it.

While waiting for the amethyst vulpine, Kazu heard a weak moan that wasn't Ryo's. He slunk into the nearby foliage, and discovered an unconscious Digimon laying yards away. It was man-like in appearance, its sinewy flesh peeking between mechanical armor.

_An Andromon?_ thought Kazu.

He glanced back, and saw that Kenta was still by Ryo's side. Cyberdramon, however, was not.

"This one could make good data for Ryo," Cyberdramon said, stepping beside Kazu. Black energy flared at the tips of his claws.

"H-Hey hold on!" Kazu protested.

"Why?" growled Cyberdramon.

Abruptly remembering who he was dealing with, Kazu swallowed. "I-I mean, this guy's all broken down. What if he's got viruses? Ryo's sick enough as it is."

"Deleting the Digimon should delete any viruses," Cyberdramon replied, walking on.

Kazu felt his body grow cold as Cyberdramon approached the helpless android. Cyberdramon was right: Ryo mattered more than this unknown Digimon. Why should Kazu care, if it made Ryo feel even a little better?

Suddenly Kazu's body unfroze, and he rushed up and kicked Cyberdramon. Then he refroze, realizing _he just kicked Cyberdramon. _

Cyberdramon turned and snarled.

Oh, _now_ Kazu's body stayed locked up.

"_Kazu_!" Kenta cried.

The nearby forest suddenly roared with battle. Voices screamed in sync, before fading. Was that Kizuhamon fighting, or was it yet another battle between strangers?

Cyberdramon returned to Ryo's side, his priorities changed from destroying to protecting.

Kazu's legs gave way. _What was I thinking? I nearly became Cyberdramon chow! And for what, this Digimon I don't even know? Would anyone beside Kenta even miss me?…This isn't fun at all…Why do I still want to stay?_

A moan. The unassuming sound was so jarring it made Kazu yelp and clutch his…what was he holding? He looked down and saw…a D-Ark? _He had a D-Ark!_ He was a Tamer! But where-

He looked to where the android Digimon was, and saw a smaller brown machine Digimon instead. The robot was rubbing its head, before it turned to Kazu.

"Greetings! I'm Andro-" He looked at himself. "Er, correction, I'm Guardromon." He studied Kazu. "Did you save me, human?"

"Uh…I'm Kazu, and…" He held up his new D-Ark. "I think we're partners, dude…so…yeah! I totally saved you!"

Guardromon's eyes lit up with delight. "My very own human! Kazu!"

Euphoria surged through Kazu. He hadn't imagined having a Guardromon, but…this was so _perfect_.

They both spread their arms to embrace each other, but Guardromon took one step and fell over.

"Oh, right, you need data!" Kazu said. "When Kizuhamon gets back, I'll-"

"You'll what?" asked Kizuhamon, appearing from the foliage.

"Kizuhamon! I'm a Tamer!" Kazu began. He showed her the D-Ark proudly.

"…_What_?" Kizuhamon said with clear disbelief.

Kazu heard laughter, and saw Ryo was up, clenching his gut. Kenta just stared at Kazu.

"…Anyway, had to dispose of a troublesome Orochimon earlier," Kizuhamon continued.

Guardromon lifted his metallic face from the grass. "What? But he was _my_ opponent!"

"There are plenty of other opponents," Kizuhamon answered. "More importantly, now that they don't have to feed Orochimon, the Gekomon will let us take as much data as we want. Also…"

Behind Kizuhamon emerged three figures. Kazu expected them to be Gekomon, but instead they were a small dinosaur, a tall lion-man, and…wait, these were-

"Guilmon! Leomon! Jeri!" Kenta happily answered for him, as his friend dashed to them. "You guys are alright!"

"Kenta! Kazu!" the girl named Jeri cried back, just as cheerful. "We've been so worried!"

"So these _are_ your friends," said Kizuhamon. "Good."

The red dinosaur named Guilmon wandered over to Kazu, who was still dumbstruck. "Have you seen Takato? Or Henry and Terriermon?"

"They're not with you guys?" Kazu asked.

"They got sucked up into a data stream," Leomon explained. "We were hoping that they ended up here, but…."

"They could be anywhere, then," said Ryo. "I'm sure we could find them, but…"

"You can find them?" asked Jeri eagerly.

"Not instantly," Ryo corrected. "But we know a lot of different areas and shortcuts, so we can help you find them faster." He stretched his arms. "Actually, this works out. We've been needing some extra backup…"

_We have? _thought Kazu. _Well, it wouldn't hurt…_

"With all these Tamers here, including Kazu…" Ryo smiled. "Yeah, this is perfect."

_IIIIII_

_One thing that bugged me about Tamers is that Kazu didn't really earn his partner (Kenta even less so, but that's another matter), so here I tried to remedy that a little. Here's hoping it didn't come across too rushed, because...well, word count restrictions._


	18. Pet

_Ugh, I was afraid of this - I had to use the repeat line of "That's cold" for this drabble b/c I needed the set-up time. Oh well. That's the last of the repeat lines I can use...unless I decided to repeat the ending chorus lines, but I _really _don't want to do that unless I absolutely have to._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_(That's cold)_

**Data Fragment 18: Pet**

"Ryo, what are you up to?" questioned Kizuhamon, as they both looked down upon the black-and-white city from their black-and-white castle. The others were fast asleep in their beds, tired after another long day of searching and battling.

Ryo smiled. "You mean why we're doing this friend-finding side quest instead of going after the Sovereigns?"

"I mean why are you forcing them to go out of the way to battle and absorb other Digimon?" Kizuhamon replied. "I know that many of your so-called leads have been fakes. Are you really trying to find their friends?"

Ryo turned back to the view below. "Not really. Finding them would be a nice bonus, but they're not necessary. We've got all we need right here. They just need a bit more data and training before facing the Sovereigns."

"You're dragging these humans into this fight?" Kizuhamon growled. "I thought you wanted to protect them, not put them in more danger!"

"They would be in more danger if we left them alone," Ryo answered. "Some humans, two Champions, and a Rookie? I'm surprised they lasted this long. There's digivolution, but…"

"But digivolution doesn't happen naturally anymore," Kizuhamon reminded him. "It's all tied to that Calumon. Wouldn't it be better to go after it instead of hunting down scrap bits of data?"

"Everyone's obsessed about this light of digivolution," Ryo said. "But absorbing data, and the right kind of data, is the real key to power. Data determines what you are, and what you can become. If you want true power, your data needs to be properly prepared for it."

"So you're planning out their digivolution lines," said Kizuhamon.

"I only need to control one set of digivolutions," explained Ryo. "Most of the data is for altering key physical and mental traits to access the inner potential they already have."

"So you're just splicing them like songs to suit your needs?" Kizuhamon growled. "Even the humans? Is that why you've been giving them data packets?"

"Do you let your pets run wild, getting needlessly injured or sick?" asked Ryo. "No, you groom them, feed them certain things, give them vaccinations, control what they interact with, teach them how to behave-"

He was interrupted when he caught the staff Kizuhamon was swinging at him, giving her a cool glare.

"Humans are not pets to be toyed with!" Kizuhamon snarled.

Ryo smiled slightly. "You seemed to have misunderstood. I didn't mean it in an insulting way."

"It sure sounds like an insult to me, talking about humans like they're lower beings to you," Kizuhamon replied. "_You're_ human, dammit! Or is that part of you even there anymore?"

Ryo's smile faded. He crossly pushed Kizuhamon's staff away and turned back to the city view.

"So you _do_ still have some conscience left," Kizuhamon said.

Ryo's back remained turned. "I've always been isolated, and it's always been my fault. Even when legions were around me, I kept my heart locked. I still don't know if I want to risk that kind of connection. But the seclusion swallows me."

Kizuhamon frowned. "Are you Ryo, or…?"

A pause. "I don't know. That scares both of us." He glanced back to Kizuhamon, a strange sadness in his eyes. "You should know what I mean most of all."

Kizuhamon gazed at the ground in guilt. "Yes. Yes I do."

For a while neither spoke. There wasn't even a breeze to interrupt the silence.

"I could take on the Sovereigns myself, if I wanted to," Ryo went on, turning away. "But that's been done before, and that's what they expect. But to do it with others, united by one power…that would be far more satisfying." He smirked. "You say _pet_ is an insulting term, but many people love their pets more than their fellow people, right? I could never trust an equal. They would be too much of a threat."

"So what am I then?" asked Kizuhamon.

"What do you want to be? Feared or loved?" asked Ryo. He paused, waiting for a reply. "When you can tell me that, you'll have your answer."

"What about you?"

"I once could have easily told you that," said Ryo, as night abruptly switched to day. "Now…when everything comes together, perhaps I will have my own answer."

_IIIIII_

_It probably doesn't seem much right now, but the details are important here._

_Regardless, real plot starts up next chapter, and it only gets crazier from there :P._


	19. Mistake

_Hi again! Took me awhile to crunch this down to 799 words XD. I suspect a lot of the following chapters will be like that. This chapter finally brings some clarification...and some new confusion :P._

_(May your sources lead)_

**Data Fragment 19: Mistake**

Children arrived, but not the children Shibumi had been hoping for. Instead a brown-haired boy with goggles and a blue-haired boy with a Terriermon stepped in, taking in Shibumi's abode with wonder. That blue-haired boy…he looked just like his old friend.

His hunch was right, for the blue-haired boy was Henry Wong, Janyu's son. Janyu must be frantic, perhaps jealous as well, knowing his son was in the Digital World. The other boy was Takato. Both had been searching for their friends.

The boys knew little about the Digital World, so Shibumi told all about it, as he always loved to do. But even during his spiel, guilt still resided in him.

Henry, just like his father, quickly sensed this. "There's something you aren't telling us, isn't there?"

Shibumi paused. He didn't want to get them involved, but…

"There was once a Digimon stronger than the Sovereigns, called the Malefactor," Shibumi began. "Its true name was Millieniumon, a chimerical dragon that could manipulate the code of the Digital World. Using that power, it ripped the original Digital World into the many worlds it is today."

"No way!" exclaimed Takato. "That's crazy!"

"Why did it do that?" asked Henry.

"Because it could," Shibumi answered. "It was feared because of its vile temperament and power. It was defeated only when countless Digimon banded together under the Sovereigns to fight it. They say that one battle destroyed many worlds." Shibumi paused. "But though its data was scattered, Millieniumon remained sentient. Its data infected the Digital World, along with many Digimon. So Millieniumon has lingered, formless but expanding."

"Is that why the main part of the Digital World is so lifeless?" asked Henry. "Because of Millieniumon?"

"Most likely," Shibumi answered, nodding. "But now it seeks even further power, and I believe it's using a boy named Ryo to do that."

"You mean, like being his partner?" asked Terriermon.

Shibumi's frown deepened. "No. It's trying to take him over."

"Wait, it's taking over a _human_?" Takato asked. "Why? _How_?"

"Humans are data here," Shibumi explained. "Ryo became infected either through the first virus he contracted, or through data packets he absorbed afterward. As to why, compatible partners have their souls bonded. Have you ever felt pain or weakness when something happens to your partner?"

"Yeah!" Takato exclaimed.

"It's because your partner is drawing power through your soul connection, which is possible because of the D-Ark," Shibumi explained. "Millenniumon is apparently compatible with Ryo. Only Millieniumon wants to access his soul directly, rather than through a D-Ark. But that will destroy Ryo."

"We've got to stop it then!" replied Henry. "Where's this Ryo?"

"I don't know," Shibumi admitted. "I'm unable to find him myself. My link here is too fragile. So I want you to do me a favor." He summoned a giant D-Ark-shaped vessel. "I know you seek one of Sovereigns. Tell them about Milieniumon and Ryo. Both worlds are in peril, as well as Ryo's life."

"Right," both Henry and Takato said, nodding.

Shibumi watched them board the vessel. _This is my fault, for leading Ryo and the others to things I didn't fully understand. I hope sending these kids isn't another mistake._

IIIIII

"I guessed we should have asked this earlier…" Takato began, as the vessel dashed through space. "What do you think this Ryo's like?"

"Does it matter?" Henry asked. "We still need to save him."

"I didn't mean it like that," Takato answered. "It's just, the way Shibumi said it, it sounds like they're partners, just like us and our Digimon. And with that weird "We dream them, or they dream us" stuff he was saying earlier…Well, what kind of guy gets a partner Digimon like _that_?"

"A jerk, probably," said Terriermon.

"A jerk that still doesn't deserve to die, especially because of his partner," Henry added sternly.

"Sorry."

"I want to see Guilmon."

Terriermon and Henry stared at Takato, who was looking outside.

"Non sequitur much?" said Terriermon.

"I want to see Jeri too," Takato continued. "And I want to see Kazu and Kenta. And I want to go home. And I want to stay. I want, I want, I want…"

"Takato?" asked Henry, as Takato's last two words endlessly looped.

Takato suddenly stiffened and fell, still muttering.

"Takato!" Henry exclaimed, catching him.

Hot jolts seared through Henry, his own body abruptly turning rigid. He heard Terriermon gasp too, as the trio collapsed.

"…Henry?" Terriermon whimpered. "What's…"

Henry couldn't even ponder, much less summon coherent syllables. He barely registered the scarlet triangles throbbing on Takato's chest. That symbol…Guilmon's…?

More scorching inner lightning, and his fragmented notions were whirling. _To run. To fight. To protect. To destroy. To be bound. To be free. To be _free_!_

"I want, I want, I want…"

_IIIIII_

_Now things start to unravel. Any guesses as to what's happening?_


	20. Help

_Hello again, finally. Between catching up on other projects and having to rewrite this one after the previous version wasn't working, this one took awhile. But there's not too much left at this point (six lines to go), so since I mostly know how the rest of the story will go, the next updates will be faster. Though there may still be a pause or two, since I might a line of drabble chapter out just to make sure everything links together as it should._

_In the meantime, enjoy!_

_(Connecting to a ten-fold)_

**Data Fragment 20: Help**

Guilmon wanted to help, he really did. But Ryo wouldn't let him or any of the others fight, as Guardromon alone faced off against the Rabbit Deva protecting the gates to the Sovereign.

"He's got to fight this battle alone, to reach his true power," said Ryo, watching as Guardromon narrowly avoided being skewered by one of the giant hare's arm-blades. He turned to Guilmon with a reassuring smile. "He's absorbed enough data, and we're close enough to the Light of Digivolution, that I know he can do it."

Guilmon nodded, though he still didn't like not being able to fight. But Ryo was a nice person, and he was smart, so Guilmon trusted him. So did everyone else, even though some looked unhappy about it, because they didn't disobey either.

It was funny: ever since Ryo started training them, Guilmon felt more connected to everyone. It was like there were little invisible balloon strings tying them together in a bunch. It wasn't quite on the level of his bond with Takato (how he missed him!), but it was a similar feeling. Everyone could sense each other a little, so everyone worked together better.

And once again Ryo was right, because soon a light shot up from far away. Calumon! The beam of radiance crashed down on Guardromon, who cried out in surprise before his form dissolved into light. Kazu, who had been so nervous before, was now ecstatic. The Rabbit Deva tried to attack the transforming Guardromon, but Cyberdramon countered with a Desolation Claw.

"Guardromon digivolve to…Datamon!"

But the little machine Ultimate had barely formed before it shone and deformed again. It was going to go Mega! Kazu was even more excited now, jumping up and down with Kenta. Did Kenta seem a little sad?

"Datamon digivolve to…!"

Another brilliant blaze of light, and the Mega was revealed. Strangely, it was not robotic at all. It wasn't even that big for a Mega. It was a spider-like creature with a purple body and a single eye.

"…Parasimon!"

"…Parasimon?" Kazu said, gaping at his partner's arachnid form. "That's…my Mega?"

"Surely you're not disappointed," said Ryo, grinning. Guilmon thought he sounded a little mean. "He might not be the most powerful fight, but sometimes you need support if you want to get true power." He glance at Guilmon again. "Guilmon! Go over to Parasimon!"

"Okay," said Guilmon, trotting over toward the spider Digimon. Its single eye rolled over to Guilmon, and it made odd noises that Guilmon couldn't understand, but that didn't deter Guilmon. This was his friend.

"Now Parasimon!" said Ryo, holding his arm forward. "Help Guilmon unlock his true power!"

"My true po-" Guilmon began to say, before Parasimon lunged onto his back and made him stumble.

Then, everything got…strange. He was back in the real world, in the park, with Takato by his side. They were both laughing, though Guilmon didn't know what was so funny. Then something crashed through the park, knocking down trees. A Digimon, something big and scary, though he couldn't make out the details. Suddenly Takato was on his feet, and everyone else was there too: Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Kizuhamon, and everyone's partners. They all stood facing the unknown enemy, determined and unafraid.

"Oh man, this is a big guy, huh?" said Takato, only sounding a little nervous. He turned to Guilmon with a smile. "Hey, think you can give us all some of your power?"

Guilmon cocked his head. "You mean digivolve?"

Takato shook his head, still smiling. "No silly, the power you've had right here all along." He poked Guilmon's chest, where the black symbol was.

Guilmon touched his chest. _That_ power? But that power always scared Takato before, whenever Guilmon tried to use it.

Takato petted Guilmon on the head. "Don't worry, I won't be scared. We need that power right now. I know you can do it."

Guilmon smiled. "Well, if you think I can do it, then I _know_ I can!"

IIIIII

Guilmon's eyes narrowed to slits, as his eyes glowed gold the Digital Hazard symbol on his chest began to pulse red. The legs on Parasimon spread like skeletal wings from Guilmon's back.

"I…want this power," Guilmon growled in his entranced state. "I want this power, and I want all of my friends to have it too!" He roared, and the symbol shone scarlet.

Everyone, including Ryo and the Rabbit Deva, gasped or cried out as the Digital Hazard symbol became emblazoned on their chests as well. Disjointedly they fell, overwhelmed.

Then, one by one, they got up, changed.

_IIIIII_

_So, to explain this and the last chapter a bit better: by manipulating what kind of data Guardromon was getting, he was able to manipulate his evolution line to get Parasimon. Then he used Parasimon to unlock the Digital Hazard power within Guilmon. It manifests differently than with Takato b/c the trigger and motive is different: with Takato, it was in anger and revenge, so it digivolved Guilmon to Megidramon. With Ryo, however, it's activated by using Parasimon to both hypnotize Guilmon and amplfy his desire to help the others with his power. So here it's manifested into a virus that has spread to the others, including Takato (because of their deep bond as partners) It's also contagious, as poor Henry found out firsthand. As for how the virus affects everyone...well, we've seen a little with Henry and Takato, but it'll become clearer shortly._

_I'm explaining this here b/c I suspect I won't have time or room to explain it otherwise: if it's still confusing, I can try to add a better explanation in the story itself, though it might be tricky. _

_Also, this fufills some what-if from the What-If Challenge on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenge forums:_

_What if the Digital Hazard was a virus that infected the core team?_

_What if Antylamon didn't become Suzie's partner?_


End file.
